User blog:Blubyrd/2020SE Entry: Goo Metropolis
Inspired (somewhat) by Fahreneit 451, Bee Swarm Simulator, and others. i really gotta start thinkin about ze b i g story lol A small intro before the story. This story depicts a possible dystopian society where Gummy Bear was able to take over Bee Mountain(Is that what it was called?). The story's point of view is from Gerald Goo'Wright, a gummy soldier who changes over time after meeting a Gifted Tabby Bee, Mint Chocolate. Also, I don't know what else to add to the intro, so let's get on with it. Chapter 1: Great Plains My name is Gerald Goo'Wright, and this is my story. First off, I live near where Gummy Bear said the shrine of the wind cult once was built. It was taken down, as he said "they had gotten in the way in the making of a gooey utopia." Every day I report to Gummy Warrior Academy and I do not remember a time when my life was not like this. Today, I was given a mission to explore the Great Plains outside of the "walls." I did not have any troubles getting out, as we were given missions at least once a week. I used my jetpack that I usually keep in my locker to fly out. The Great Plains are just grass, all around. I walk around, seeing if there is anything more. Using a walkie talkie, I report to Gummy Bear what I find. "What have you seen, Gerald? Any oppertunity to expand the GOO-topia?" "Just flat grass, everywhere. Good oppertunity to grow the city, though." "Good job, Gerald. I knew I could trust you. Keep exploring." "Roger, Gummy Bear." I hanged up and walked forward. Being the loyal Gummy Soldier I am, I walk forward, around the walls. In the distance, I see a small block, and see a Gummy Bee, but it's dark brown, has a tail, and what seems to be cat ears. I run forward, to get closer and try to figure out what this mysterious thing was. The blocked looked like a small stone. As I approach the strange Gummy Bee, it seemed to meow something that I couldn't understand at first until I went closer. "P-Please don't hurt me- Nya!! Please spare me!" "Huh," I said, suprised. "I'll just report you to Gummy Bear-" "No! Don't! He'll eradicate me- Nya." "Ok. First things first, who and what are you?" I couldn't believe that I was talking to a cat-like bee instead of being what I usually was: A loyal Gummy Soldier who cares mainly about his missions. "Well, I'm a Tabby bee. Nyah." I sprang further in confusion. "What's a Tabby Bee?" The Strange Entity paused. "So, you haven't been around long enough to know anything?" After those words, I paused. I thought about the earliest memory that I could remember, the first day at the Academy at whatever year. "I probably don't," I admitted. "I've been in the Academy for as long as I remeber. "Of course. You look like a young lad, nya. I have a story to tell. Mind if you sit on the grass and listen to my tale?" "I do not mind. Go ahead." "Perfect. Well let's get on with it." Chapter 2: A Tale to Hear Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE